hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Albums
1979 * 1980 * February 7: Sugarhill Gang (album) 1981 * 1982 * The Message (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five album) 1983 * 1984 * January 1: Greatest Messages (Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five album) * The Treacherous Three (album) 1985 * April 26: They Said It Couldn't Be Done (album) * November 18: Radio (LL Cool J album) 1986 * March 2: The Source (Grandmaster Flash album) 1987 * July 20: Born to Mack (Too-Short album) * July 22: Bigger and Deffer (LL Cool J album) * September 13: Ba-Dop-Boom-Bang (Grandmaster Flash album) 1988 * June: On the Strength (album) 1989 * June 9: Walking with a Panther (LL Cool J album) 1990 * August 27: Mama Said Knock You Out (LL Cool J album) 1991 * November 12: 2Pacalypse Now (Tupac Shakur album) 1992 * 1993 * February 16: Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z. (Tupac Shakur album) * June 1: 14 Shots to the Dome (LL Cool J album) * November 23: Doggystyle (Snoop Dogg album) 1994 * September 26: Thug Life: Volume 1 (Thug Life album) * Old School Flava (Treacherous Three album) 1995 * March 14: Me Against the World (Tupac Shakur album) * November 21: Mr. Smith (LL Cool J album) 1996 * Febuary 13: All Eyez on Me (Tupac Shakur album) * October 1: At the Speed of Life (Xzibit album) * November 12: Tha Doggfather (Snoop Dogg album) 1997 * September 23: Phenomenon (LL Cool J album) 1998 * August 4: Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told (Snoop Dogg album) 1999 * Febuary 9: Focused Daily (Defari album) * May 11: No Limit Top Dogg (Snoop Dogg album) 2000 * September 12: G.O.A.T. (LL Cool J album) * December 19: Tha Last Meal (Snoop Dogg album) 2001 * September 11: Ghetto Fabolous (Fabolous album) 2002 * October 15: 10 (LL Cool J album) * November 26: Paid Tha Cost To Be Da Bo$$ (Snoop Dogg album) 2003 * March 4: Street Dreams (Fabolous album) 2004 * June 29: Trouble (Akon album) * August 31: The DEFinition (LL Cool J album) * November 9: Real Talk (Fabolous album) * Novermber 16: R&G (Rhythm & Gangsta): The Masterpiece (Snoop Dogg album) * C'est Tout C'Que J'ai (Ruffneck album) 2005 * 2006 * April 11: Todd Smith (LL Cool J album) * September 5: Show and Prove (Wiz Khalifa album) * November 14: Konvicted (Akon album) * November 21: Tha Blue Carpet Treatment (Snoop Dogg album) 2007 * January 23: Muscles (album) * May 22: Cold Summer (U.S.D.A. album) * June 11: From Nothin' to Somethin' (Fabolous album) 2008 * March 7: Ego Trippin' (Snoop Dogg album) * September 9: Exit 13 (LL Cool J album) * December 2: Freedom (Akon album) * America's Most Wanted (Akshun album) 2009 * November 24: Deal or No Deal (Wiz Khalifa album) * July 28: Loso's Way (Fabolous album) * September 29: Ma Motivation (Ruffneck album) * December 8: Malice n Wonderland (Snoop Dogg album) 2010 * March 1: Le Diable M'appelle (Buzzy Bwoy album) * June 8: Crunk Rock (Lil Jon album) 2011 * March 29: Rolling Papers (Wiz Khalifa album) * March 29: Doggumentary (Snoop Dogg album) * August 8: Watch the Throne (Jay-Z & Kanye West album) * August 23: The R.E.D. Album (The Game album) * November 15: The Papercut Chronicles II (Gym Class Heroes album) * December 20: Thug Motivation 103: Hustlerz Ambition (Young Jeezy album) 2012 * January 31: Matièrre Grise (CZA album) See Also * List of Mixtapes * List of EP albums * List of Soundtracks * List of Compilation albums * List of Live albums * List of Posthumous albums Category:Albums Category:Lists